Angel
by Kagome Juh
Summary: Quando eu tinha vinte e dois anos, eu finalmente entendi que a Morte não só havia me marcado, não só havia me beijado, mas ela também havia decidido que me seguiria... Até meu próprio fim. InuKag R


_**Edit: **Aparentemente o site resolveu dar erro justo com minha one de retorno, não deixando ela visível na página em português. Então, postando ela novamente pra ver se dá certo :D_

Nem acredito que estou postando oneshot de Inuyasha novamente. Eu sei que agora por aqui ta bem parado e tudo mais, mas eu não consigo desistir do ff. net! Então lá vamos nós (quem ainda espera que eu continue This Love, é só ler meu perfil :D)

Avisos sobre a one: Ela é mórbida e triste! SAUSAHUSUHASHUAHUS Mas, é bonita. Eu aconselho que leiam escutando a música também, dá um tchan na leitura.

Resposta ao tema **30. Breve do 30 cookies** (SIM, ainda estou nisso hahahahaha Meu Deus, ainda faltam umas 15 ou 16 ones pra completar o set Outono!). Enfim, sem mais lenga-lenga...

**ESPERO QUE GOSTEM**!

* * *

**Angel**

**Por: **Juju, Juh ou Kagome Juh, como preferirem :D

* * *

"_In the arms of the angel fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel…"_

**Angel – Sarah Mclachlan**

A primeira vez que eu o vi não foi tão aterrorizante como nas vezes seguintes. Eu tinha apenas cinco anos e não poderia compreender a profundidade do que ocorria ao meu redor. Eu não entendia porque todos estavam chorando de forma tão desolada, porque meu Avô gritava revoltado para os céus como se Deus pudesse ouvi-lo e nem porque minha mãe se agarrava ao Souta de forma tão desesperada. Eu não entendia o que a morte significava e não entendia porque todos pareciam tão mergulhados em dor enquanto meu pai parecia dormir tranquilamente.

Então, enquanto ninguém parecia notar o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, eu vislumbrei o ser mais místico e belo que eu viria a conhecer. Com cinco anos, eu o vi caminhando lentamente até onde meu pai estava dormindo, ignorando toda a dor e o sofrimento ao seu redor como se nada daquilo o afetasse. Seus cabelos eram negros e longos, de um brilho invejável e de uma maciez visível; seus olhos violetas eram intensos, sedutores; e apesar de estar escondido por um sobretudo negro opaco e etéreo, o corpo daquele ser era perceptivelmente bem construído. Para uma criança, aquela figura era encantadora.

Para uma criança, o Anjo da Morte era inocentemente admirável.

"Mamãe?" Eu me lembro de seguir a trajetória daquele homem com meus olhos castanhos, sem entender porque ninguém parecia notar sua presença como eu notava, e ao mesmo tempo puxar a barra do vestido de minha mãe, chamando sua atenção para sua primogênita.

"Sim, meu bem?" Me lembro de ver aqueles olhos, que sempre estiveram repletos de amor e carinho, vermelhos e imersos em dor. Me lembro de ver aquele rosto que eu sempre considerara angelical, contorcido em sofrimento.

Mas eu não entendia nada daquela situação e não compreendia a presença daquele garoto. "O que aquele moço está fazendo?" Eu me lembro de perguntá-la, apontando para o ser que eu vislumbrava com admiração enquanto ele, notando pela primeira vez que eu podia vê-lo, virou-se para minha direção.

Me lembro do rosto confuso de minha mãe, não conseguindo entender de quem eu falava. "Que moço, Kagome? O Senhor Moshin?"

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, sabendo de quem ela estava falando. Não, não era o Senhor Moshin, um velho gordo e alcoólatra. "Não, mamãe. Aquele moço todo de preto, com... Uma grande faca...?" Eu me lembro de ver pela primeira vez, desde o momento em que ele aparecera, a enorme foice que ele carregava. Porém, na época eu ainda não sabia o nome de tal horrendo objeto. Eu me lembro como o rosto de minha mãe pareceu ficar ainda mais pálido, enquanto ela olhava na suposta direção em que eu apontava e voltava seus olhos pra mim. Eu me lembro das inúmeras lágrimas que surgiram em seus olhinhos inchados, de seu sussurro repleto de dor, "Ah, Kagome!" e de seu abraço apertado.

Eu me lembro de ver aquele ser sorrir tranquilamente para mim, enquanto eu o observava sobre os ombros de minha mãe. Eu me lembro de vê-lo passar a foice pelo corpo de meu pai e, como se aquilo fosse extremamente comum, de vê-lo absorver a fumaça fantasmagórica que ascendia sobre ele. Eu me lembro de ter aqueles olhos violetas me encarando diretamente, enquanto ele parecia se preparar para partir.

"Em breve..." Eu me lembro que sua voz era melodiosa e grave. Eu me lembro de não entender o significado daquelas duas palavras. Eu me lembro de observá-lo sumir no ar, com aquele sorriso amigável no rosto e com seus olhos penetrando em minha alma.

Quando eu tinha cinco anos eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo; porém, naquele momento, a Morte tinha levado a alma de meu pai consigo e tinha prometido que me visitaria sem demora.

* * *

A segunda vez que eu o vi, eu não consegui dormir por dias seguidos. Eu tinha onze anos e estava sozinha em casa. Mamãe e Vovô tinham levado um Souta ardendo em febre para o hospital e me deixaram em casa, dormindo.

O sol ainda não tinha nascido, mas eu acordei. Eu me lembro de ter sentido sua presença antes de poder vê-lo. Eu me lembro de ter agarrado Buyo, meu gato, com toda minha força, praticamente o sufocando. Eu me lembro de vê-lo caminhar para dentro do meu quarto, com a mesma paz e tranqüilidade do dia do funeral de meu pai. Eu me lembro de encarar, amedrontada, aquela figura que se sentou na beirada da minha cama com leveza e ingenuidade.

"Eu sinto muito..." Eu me lembro de sua voz melodiosa e grave, como se ele não tivesse mudado nada naqueles últimos seis anos. Eu me lembro de observar sua beleza sombria e eu me lembro de ter me afastado contra a parede, tentando criar o maior espaço possível entre nós.

Eu me lembro de não ter entendido o que aquilo queria dizer. "Do que você está falando?"

Eu me lembro do sorriso triste que surgiu em seus lábios e do olhar repleto de compaixão que ele me dedicava. Eu me lembro de vê-lo aproximar sua foice de Buyo e, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, de vê-lo atravessar aquela arma no pequeno e gordo corpo do felino...

Matando-o.

"Você está fadada a me ver com freqüência..." Ele continuou, ignorando o estado de choque em que eu me encontrava, encarando o corpinho inerte do meu gato em meus braços infantis. "Por isso, eu sinto muito..."

Eu me lembro de ter chorado em silêncio, incapaz de dizer qualquer palavra. Eu me lembro de ser incapaz de encarar aqueles olhos violetas novamente, incapaz de tirar o meu próprio olhar do corpo felpudo em meus braços.

Eu tinha Buyo desde a época em que meu pai havia morrido e, naquele momento, eu também não o tinha mais.

"Em breve..." Eu me lembro de ouvir aquela mesma voz sussurrar aquelas duas palavras novamente e, sem esperar que eu absorvesse qualquer sentido que elas poderiam representar, ele sumiu em pleno ar.

Eu me lembro do olhar que minha mãe me lançou quando eu lhe contei o que aconteceu. Eu me lembro do _medo_ e da _preocupação_ que permeavam seus orbes chocolates, da forma como ela me abraçou e da forma como ela me consolou.

Quando eu tinha onze anos eu entendi o que a morte significava e, além disso, eu entendi que ver aquele Anjo não poderia me trazer nada de bom.

* * *

Na terceira vez que eu o vi, eu estava presa entre as ferragens do carro de Miroku, namorado da minha melhor amiga Sango. Eu me lembro da dor na minha perna esquerda, com um cano a atravessando, e me lembro da minha respiração acelerada. Eu me lembro de ver sangue para todo lado. Eu me lembro de ver o corpo de Miroku amassado de forma inumana e de ver o corpo de Sango dividido ao meio.

Eu não me lembro como consegui sobreviver.

Eu me lembro de vê-lo surgir no meio daquele pequeno espaço, como se os obstáculos físicos não lhe fossem problema. Eu tinha quinze anos naquela época e tinha sobrevivido a um dos piores acidentes automobilísticos da história da minha cidade.

"Não... Por fa-favor..." Eu sussurrava desesperada, incapaz de me mover. Eu me lembro de me sentir inútil por não poder salvar nenhum dos meus dois amigos. Eu me lembro de começar a chorar tanto por causa da dor física quanto da dor que viria a seguir, pois eu já entendia claramente o que vê-lo ali significava. "Eles não... Os do-dois não..." Eu me lembro de ter implorado, de ter recebido outro olhar repleto de compaixão e outro sorriso entristecido.

Porém, ele os cortou com sua foice sem esperar mais nenhum segundo.

"Eu sinto muito..." Eu me lembro que sua imagem me criava pânico pelo o que sua presença representava; porém, eu me lembro das sensações estranhas que aquela voz causou em meu corpo, sensações que me deixaram envergonhada por tê-las sentido. "Você é muito especial, Kagome... Mas nem sempre isso traz o bem..." Eu me lembro de que, naquela noite, ele havia me tocado pela primeira vez. Eu me lembro da sensação de seus dedos em minhas bochechas, limpando a trilha de lágrimas intermináveis. Eu me lembro do terror, do luto e do desejo... Tantos sentimentos que me deixavam em conflito.

Eu já havia perdido meu pai, meu gato e, agora, dois dos meus melhores amigos.

"Por que... eu?" Eu me lembro de perguntá-lo com a voz fraca, me sentindo destruída psicologicamente por ter presenciado a morte de duas pessoas tão queridas.

Eu me lembro da forma como aquele anjo descansou sua testa contra a minha, deixando seu rosto extremamente belo e bem desenhado a centímetros de distância do meu próprio rosto. Eu me lembro como minhas emoções estavam à flor da pele e como sua tentativa de consolo havia trazido aos meus olhos ainda mais lágrimas. "Não há resposta correta para sua pergunta. Por que _não_ você? Por que outra pessoa? Você me vê e é capaz de me sentir. Você é capaz de me tocar e ser tocada. Você... Ama e é amada pela Morte." Eu me lembro de ter gritado em desespero, em _pânico_. Eu me lembro de não aceitar aquelas últimas palavras. Eu me lembro de negar veementemente o amor que ele dizia que eu sentia.

Porém, no fundo do meu coração e da minha mente, talvez até mesmo no fundo da minha _alma_, eu sabia que ele estava correto. Eu sabia que desde o momento que meus olhos castanhos se depositaram nele pela primeira vez quando eu tinha apenas cinco anos, eu havia criado uma ligação irreal e inquebrável com aquele homem. Eu sabia que desde aquele momento inicial, a admiração crescera ao ponto de sobrepor-se ao medo. No fundo eu sabia que ele estava correto, pois eu não temia a morte como todos os outros temiam.

"Em breve..." Eu me lembro de tê-lo ouvido novamente dizer aquelas duas palavras mesmo enquanto eu gritava de forma enlouquecida. Eu me lembro daquele sorriso tranqüilo e carregado de tristeza e da forma como seus olhos praticamente me pediam perdão. Eu me lembro de vê-lo sumir no ar como nas duas outras vezes.

Quando eu tinha quinze anos, eu finalmente entendi que eu estava marcada pela Morte. Eu me lembro de não ter compartilhado com minha mãe aquele novo episódio, mesmo que eu pudesse ver em seus olhos que ela já sabia que ele havia ocorrido.

* * *

Na quarta vez em que eu o vislumbrei, eu estava dividida entre resignação, amor e ódio. Naquele momento, quando eu tinha apenas vinte e dois anos e havia me casado há um ano, eu o vi buscar a alma do meu marido.

Eu me lembro como tudo aconteceu _tão_ rápido. Em um momento Kouga estava ao meu lado, caminhando de mãos dadas por uma das praças da cidade; no outro, ele estava por baixo de um carro desgovernado dirigido por um homem bêbado.

Eu me lembro de vê-lo morrer, assim como eu havia visto meu pai, Buyo, Miroku e Sango. Eu me lembro de todo o barulho das inúmeras pessoas que vieram até o local para tentar ajudar os que estavam envolvidos naquela tragédia. Eu me lembro da ironia de toda a situação: o maldito motorista não obteve qualquer machucado enquanto meu marido estava morto.

Eu me lembro de ver aquele anjo caminhar lentamente, com a mesma presença sombria e tranqüila de sempre, até o corpo de Kouga. Eu me lembro da revolta que eu sentia com a minha simples existência, da forma como todos que me rodeavam eram perseguidos por aquele ser indiferente ao mundo físico. Eu me lembro do conflito interno que se seguiu em minha mente e coração, a adoração que eu sentia pela Morte e a dor de perder outro alguém importante para mim.

"Eu sinto muito..." Eu me lembro de vê-lo se agachar ao meu lado, novamente limpando as lágrimas de minha bochecha com os dedos. Eu me lembro de como o mundo parecia sem cor, de como o tempo parecia ter congelado e de como parecíamos estar em uma dimensão diferente, somente nós dois e o corpo morto de meu marido no asfalto entre nós. "Em breve, Kagome, em breve..." Eu me lembro de não entender o que exatamente aquelas duas palavrinhas significavam. Até aquele momento, elas tinham me avisado que logo eu perderia alguém que eu amava. Porém, daquela vez, eu _senti_ que havia algo de diferente.

Eu me lembro de vê-lo atravessar a foice no corpo de meu marido e, como se toda aquela situação já não fosse dolorosa e confusa o suficiente, eu me lembro de senti-lo selar seus lábios gélidos aos meus.

Quando eu tinha vinte e dois anos, eu havia recebido o beijo da morte no mesmo dia que meu marido havia morrido. Eu me lembro como me senti vazia e incapaz de amar novamente. Eu me lembro da decisão que eu tomei, naquele momento de profunda dor e perda... Eu me lembro de como decidi me isolar de todos os meus conhecidos. Eu me lembro do olhar compreensivo que minha mãe havia me lançado quando eu anunciei meu plano de futuro, mas preferi não lhe contar a profundidade da situação.

Quando eu tinha vinte e dois anos, eu finalmente entendi que a Morte não só havia me marcado, não só havia me beijado, mas ela também havia decidido que me seguiria... Até meu próprio fim.

* * *

Na quinta vez que eu o vi, eu estava na banheira de um quarto barato e sujo de um hotel qualquer. Eu me lembro de ter me isolado completamente da minha família e de meus amigos. Eu me lembro da forma fria e mecânica em que eu trabalhava em uma lanchonete qualquer, não criando laços com ninguém, tentando proteger o resto do mundo contra a minha sina.

Eu me lembro que, na noite do meu trigésimo aniversário, eu havia decidido relaxar naquela banheira como um presente para mim mesma. Eu me lembro de ter sentido sua presença antes mesmo que eu pudesse vê-lo, e naquele momento, eu finalmente entendi o que eu havia falhado a entender quando tinha cinco anos.

"Eu sinto muito..." Eu me lembro de ouvir sua voz ao mesmo tempo em que ele aparecia dentro da banheira, também nu. Eu me lembro de sorrir, pois o que eu havia inocentemente percebido quando criança era uma realidade: ele tinha um corpo bem construído.

"Então já chegou meu dia, hm?" Eu me lembro como minha voz soou mais natural do que eu poderia ter esperado, de como toda a situação se desenrolava de uma forma inacreditavelmente calma.

Eu me lembro como ele se aproximou de mim, puxando-me contra seu corpo, com aquele mesmo olhar repleto de compaixão e com aquele mesmo sorriso entristecido. "Sim e eu sinto muito..." Eu me lembro como ele me amou naquela noite.

Por mais absurdo que tudo aquilo fosse, a Morte tinha me _amado_. A Morte tinha me feito esquecer toda a dor que eu havia sentido, todos os dias imersos em depressão, todas as horas gastas em pensamentos suicidas. Aquele Anjo, que praticamente toda a população mundial temia, tinha me mostrado a existência do paraíso em terra, pois ele tinha me levado ao ápice da felicidade.

Eu me lembro de amar e de me sentir amada como nunca antes tinha acontecido.

"A cada milênio uma nova alma surge para substituir um dos Servos de Deus, Kagome." Eu me lembro como ele acariciava meu cabelo com seus dedos longos e finos, enquanto eu lhe abraçava imersa na água repleta de bolhinhas. "Você nasceu e cresceu, aprendendo a amar aquele que um dia você morreria ao matar." Eu me lembro como aquelas palavras reverberaram nos confins da minha mente, fazendo com que minha visão ficasse turva com a enorme quantidade de lágrimas que meus olhos derramavam. "Você foi marcada, beijada, perseguida e amada por mim, pois você era a nova alma que me substituiria. Eu, que um dia fui Inuyasha, te amei e recebi seu amor em troca, para lhe ensinar a completa dor que a envolverá por um milênio." Eu me lembro como, sem precisar dizer mais palavras, todas as minhas dúvidas foram sanadas. Eu me lembro de me corrigir mentalmente pelo pensamento de quando tinha cinco anos: toda a dor daqueles que perdem alguém não lhe era indiferente... Na verdade, ser o Anjo da Morte significava sentir todo aquele sofrimento _o tempo todo_. "Agora, Kagome, chegou a hora de você me libertar... E tomar meu lugar."

Eu me lembro como pegar a foice, esquecida no chão ao lado da banheira, fora uma ação simples. Eu me lembro de encarar aqueles olhos violetas com a maior intensidade em que eu era capaz, sentindo uma dor excruciante dentro do meu peito. Eu me lembro como o sofrimento da perda do meu pai, do Buyo, do Miroku, da Sango e do Kouga não parecia alcançar o sofrimento que eu sentia naquele momento. Eu me lembro como entendi que aquele era o destino desenhado para mim: morrer ao matar a própria Morte, amando-a de forma incontrolável, desejando-a por toda a eternidade, mesmo quando eu não mais fosse o Anjo que ele era naquele momento.

Meu destino era amar Inuyasha.

"Em breve..." Eu me lembro como ele repetiu aquelas duas palavras com carinho, colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha. "Em breve nos encontraremos de novo."

Eu me lembro de atravessar a foice em seu corpo, tendo toda a minha vida e meu calor sendo usado para sugar sua alma.

Eu me lembro de ver seu belo rosto uma última vez... Por um longo milênio.

E então, na sexta vez que eu o vi, eu me lembro de seu rosto infantil no funeral da própria mãe. Eu me lembro do amor instantâneo que eu senti por ele, não me esquecendo de nada do que acontecera um milênio antes.

Então, eu notei como ele podia me ver também "Pai... Quem é aquela moça?" e quase ri com a compreensão do que tudo aquilo significava. Eu entendi que estávamos destinados um ao outro, presos em um ciclo de amor e de dor. Kagome e Inuyasha, duas almas fadadas a libertarem-se tanto da vida humana quanto da angelical por toda a eternidade.

E sem conseguir fugir da saudade que eu sentia, eu repeti tudo o que ele havia feito por mim... Pois _em breve_...

Eu iria amá-lo novamente.

* * *

**Bem, eu acho que deu pra entender que os dois estão presos nesse ciclo pro resto da eternidade. Um ciclo de dor e de amor, mas um ciclo que ambos não conseguem e nem querem acabar (até porque, eles só percebem que estão nele quando se veem novamente mil anos depois... digamos que o retorno de uma alma não vem junto com as memórias~)**

**Espero que tenham gostado e POR FAVOR, mandem reviews me dizendo o que acharam! Eu gostaria de saber se pelo menos ela ficou boa Ç_Ç**

**Façam uma autora feliz!**


End file.
